


Harlock/Yama Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not a Story, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Fluffy headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith Harlock/Yama.





	Harlock/Yama Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> [Mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse) asked for this one!
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/174572019884/for-the-ship-meme-harlockyama-d).)

Harlock/Yama! \o/

**Who said “I love you” first**

Harlock, after they’ve been together for a while, speaking softly but earnestly and cupping Yama’s cheek with one hand. Whereupon Yama goes wide-eyed and fluttery and immediately spills it out in return, having been uncertainly sitting on the feeling for some time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background**

Both of them, without realising it about the other at first. Yattaran would tease them but they’re both so incredibly soppy over each other that most of the time teasing doesn’t even register.

Harlock’s phone background is a shot he took of Yama when he wasn’t paying attention, in profile and bent over a new tray of just-flowering seedlings, softly lit in gold and reflected green.

Yama’s lock screen is just a forbidding skull and crossbones, but his background is a picture of Harlock sleeping in the hammock he has in Yama’s greenhouse, with a flower clasped lightly in one hand resting on his chest, and another tucked in his hair that Yama put there before taking the picture. (When he woke up he took a few minutes to realise it was there, then left it for the rest of the day. Yama kissed him silly that evening and Harlock doesn’t know why.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror**

Yama, and whenever he does it makes Harlock smile a little goofily to himself. (Although the first time he just stood there looking at the mirror and blinking confusedly for long enough it was beginning to fade, with his hair dripping in his face.)

Usually it’s something trivial and sweet - sometimes instead of words he draws a heart with a skull and crossbones inside it - but sometimes he teases or leaves an innuendo or promise. Sometimes he asks Harlock to come see him later or says he’ll interrupt Harlock later himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts**

Harlock impulse-buys all manner of silly things for Yama. Sometimes he loves them and sometimes he only loves them because Harlock brought them to him, but he’ll never try and get Harlock to stop. It’s been so long since anyone fussed over him like this and he can’t help but fall a little more in love every time Harlock shows how adoringly devoted he is in turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who initiated the first kiss**

Yama. He’d been wanting to kiss Harlock for ages, but actually doing it was an impulse and he wasn’t sure it was a good one when he drew away. Then Harlock caught him around the waist and wouldn’t let him go, and an awed sort of delight came into his eye as the shock faded. Yama settled quickly and drew Harlock into another kiss, but the passion Harlock put into the second kiss stole his breath away and only Harlock’s hold on him kept him steady and upright by the time it ends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning**

Yama kisses Harlock first thing in the morning and cuddles into him as he slowly wakes up and begins to cuddle and pet in return. Harlock struggles with nightmares, even now, and Yama likes to quietly soothe him out of his oft-troubled sleep with the silent reminder of how much he is loved.

Yama has never told Harlock why he does it, and he’s more of a morning person than Harlock anyway, so it isn’t hard for him to wake up just a little bit earlier to start Harlock’s day with kisses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who starts tickle fights**

Harlock, and Yama was absolutely _befuddled_ the first time he pounced and started one up. So much so that Harlock had to stop for a while because he was laughing so hard at Yama’s shocked and confused face.

Harlock is also _boss_ at tickle fights - unless Yama can manage to sneak a nuzzly kiss in at just the right spot high on Harlock’s neck, which leaves him shivery and going to mush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower**

Usually Harlock, and Yama never says no, even when he knows he probably should. (Yama was the first one to initiate sex in the shower, though, and Harlock had some reservations at first - practical considerations - but he’s very bad at telling Yama no. Mostly because he never wants to. It turned out all right in the end, although with a few bumps and bruises and Yama inadvertently breathed water twice. They’ve gotten better.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch**

Yama; sometimes he’ll show up on the bridge with something simple to eat with Harlock and sometimes he’ll drag Harlock off to somewhere more private for a more involved meal. Sometimes Harlock protests that he should stay on duty but he folds in .2 seconds and Yama knows that he doesn’t mean it even the littlest of bits.

Sometimes Harlock goes to interrupt Yama in the middle of his work, too, but whenever he does he gets sidetracked just watching Yama work with his plants and talk to them, and never gets around to really stealing him away. Harlock never gets tired of just watching Yama, content and busy among the plants, and can’t believe he’s lucky enough that this is his life now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who was nervous and shy on the first date**

Nervous, both of them; shy, Yama. Harlock hasn’t been on a date in over a century and frankly wasn’t that comfortable (or involved) with it in the first place. Yama is a little overwhelmed to be having dinner with Harlock, torn between how close they are and how intimidating Harlock can be even when he’s not trying - even when he’s trying specifically not to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kills/takes out the spiders**

Yama mostly leaves them be when they’re in his greenhouse - he was actively thrilled the first time he found a few insects and arachnids among his plants in the wilder section of the greenhouse deck; Harlock was confused but happy as always to see Yama’s delight and hear about why.

When spiders find their way into their bedroom or other personal rooms Yama keeps a wary eye on them while sidling around to get something to contain or smash them. He never actually asks for help but if Harlock sees him at it, usually he’ll step in and pop them out into the hallway or another room. He picks them up with his bare (or gloved) hand to carry them away and Yama just gives him a look like he’s crazy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk**

Yama. Harlock thinks it’s cute and happily coddles him and laughs at him as he steadily gets more emphatic and sprawls in Harlock’s lap, clumsily planting kisses all over his face.

(The rest of the crew like to tease him for his behaviour when he gets tipsy/drunk, but they’ve never seen Harlock smile so widely or so easily, so they keep it pretty mild. The last time someone made a more pointed remark Kei _accidentally_ elbowed him in the face so hard he rebounded into the wall.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
